Gateway to Darkness
by Tan Kimiko
Summary: [KK][AM] 1321--the Gate between demons and humans were separated by a barrier created by the Guardians. Centuries later, year 1881, the Gate is once again being opened, and the Guardians are slowly being reawakened to fulfill their destiny.
1. The Separation of Two Worlds

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin© is created and owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only.

Gateway to Darkness 

Prologue: The Separation of Two Worlds

Nagasaki, Japan

1321

            Sapphire eyes became icy blue in an instant. The Guardian of Water raised her hand and a bright blue ball of energy appeared, hovering on her open palm. Her gaze stayed on the black hole that appeared, monsters of unbelievable strength just by the entrance.

            "Return to your realm, monsters," She hissed, the energy ready to be thrown. "Or I will be forced to annihilate you all in one attack."

            One of the strongest monsters laughed, his claws already extending outside the hole, ready to step down into the human world. "No threat can push us back, Guardian." He sneered. His sneer turned into an agonized shriek when the Water Guardian's attack hit him with a force that threw him back into the hole before he disintegrated into dust. Weaker monsters screamed at the destructible energy and were killed.

            "We do not bluff," The Guardian of Fire said. "Again, return to your own world, or all of you will perish in our hands."

            Behind her, the Guardian of Thunder clenched his fists and bolts of lightning cackled nearby the entrance as a final warning.

            Finally, little by little, the monsters turned their back from the human world and trudged back to the Other Realm, although reluctantly. The Guardian of Fire and Guardian of Thunder followed them in, their attacks ready in case some of them thought of returning. When they were of a safe distance, miles and miles away from the original entrance, the Guardian of Thunder created a barrier of lightning; a wall that would finally separate the humans from the demons.

            Monsters dismayed at what had happened. The Guardian of Fire molded the lightning into a perfect, indestructible barrier, and therefore, impenetrable. One touched the cackling wall and burned instantly, its ashes the only remaining sign of him.

            The Guardian of Time raised his staff. "From this day forward, no monsters can go into the world of humans, and no humans can go into the world of the demons." He announced. The black hole shrunk in size, ready to close the entrance. The Guardian of Thunder and Guardian of Fire flew out and landed beside the Guardian of Wind. The Guardian of Earth made the island sink to the waters, and the Guardian of Water made the sea rise. The land that once held the opening sank slowly down to the bottom of the sea.

            "That's the last time we will see of it," The Guardian of Death commented, swinging his glaive in an arc. "Finally, we, guardians, can rest."

            The Guardian of Rebirth frowned. "Or maybe not. Are we sure that someone in the future wouldn't find out about the entrance or the barrier? What we need to do is that all of us guardians are to do what our title says: guard the entrance and let nothing to the human world happen, especially if the Other Realm is concerned."

            "You mean, centuries of the war between humans and monsters can happen again if we aren't careful?" The Guardian of Life exclaimed. "No! Absolutely not! More lives will be taken."

            "And it isn't fun. I got to work overtime." The Guardian of Death mumbled.

            "Rebirth is right. All of us are going to guard the entrance." The Guardian of Darkness said firmly. "And, if the time comes that the barrier will be open again, our descendants will do what they have to do to close the pathway again."

            "That means that our descendants will carry on our mission, isn't it?" The Guardian of Light asked, her fingers entwined together. "Our children and our children's children would be burdened with the responsibility." She murmured. "Oh, how cruel their destinies are."

            The Guardian of Ice sighed. "We have no choice." She whispered.

            "Then it's settled?" The Guardian of Life asked.

            "Yes," The Guardian of Time agreed. "Everything will depend on our descendants. Everything will depend on their future."

To Be Continued… 

Author's Notes: Confusing? Yup, I wanted it that way. I guess maybe this is a bit of a crossover, from YYH. You know, demons, barrier, different worlds and all. After all, that was where I got the idea, but with a little twist. This story may have tidbits of romance here and there, but not really where the story revolves. This is more serious than any other fic I've done. Most probably more action/adventure than romance.

R/R people! E-mail me if you want.

Started: March 9, 2004

Finished: March 9, 2004


	2. The Start of Incoming Evil

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin© is created and owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Gateway to Darkness 

Chapter 1: The Start of Incoming Evil

Kyoto, Japan

1881

            Aoshi sat underneath the shade of a tree, his eyes closed as he felt the wind blow in his face. The heat this summer was hotter than last year, and most of the Aoiya occupants complained about it. Even his beloved wife, Misao, was not as energetic as she usually was. She was thankful though because her hair was always in the long braid as she kept it.

            Suddenly, he opened his eyes, sensing something different. It was certainly not hostile—yet—but surely strange. The nature was slightly…off, and this meant something not in the nature's plan was happening.

            "Aoshi!" Misao called as she slid the door open. He turned and smiled slightly at his little wife. She marched to him and poked him on the chest. "You, my dear husband, are in kitchen duty today, or are you out here to escape that?" She scolded, an irresistible pout appearing on her lips. "Inside, now!"

            He nodded, but not before he kissed her. Aoshi returned inside the Aoiya with Misao weak in the knees. Aoshi had that effect on her, and she could still feel the warmth on her lips. But on another moment, she turned serious and opened her hand. Inside was a normal-looking insect, still alive, but not for long. Clenching her fists, the insect died. She opened her hand again and saw its crushed remains fade slowly.

            Misao frowned. _A_ _blood-sucking creature from the Other Realm…but why is it here where no ordinary human can see it?_  She took a few steps toward the Aoiya, hesitated, and turned. With the agility of a trained ninja, Misao jumped from branch to branch on a high tree. She stood on the highest branch and looked through Kyoto, as far as the eye can see.

            "I knew it," She muttered under her breath. There was something very wrong, and it made dangerous things appear on Kyoto. Somewhere, on other parts of Japan, Misao knew that the situation would be the same. She jumped down from the tree the way she came up and straightened herself before returning inside.

            As Misao walked, one thought remained in her head. _I think it's high time Aoshi and I paid a visit to Kenshin and Kaoru._

-*-*-

Tokyo, Japan

1881, 3 days later

            Kenshin had been worried since morning over something he couldn't understand. Kaoru watched as her husband stopped doing the laundry, frown in puzzlement, shrug then continue on with his work. She had been noticing him doing that even when it came to cooking, when he was right in the middle of chopping vegetables that she was afraid that he would cut himself.

            It was before lunch was served that Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. She tugged his ear—hard—and she knew that would get his attention, although not really in a polite manner. She was too irritated to care.

            "Kenshin, what's the matter with you?" Kaoru asked exasperatedly, staring at him pleadingly to answer her question truthfully. "One too many times you could've lost your finger or your head, and I can't stand it anymore. Please tell me what's bothering you so we can talk about it and bring you back to normal."

            With a sigh, Kenshin untied the cords that held back his sleeves. "I don't know really. I have this feeling that there's something wrong, and totally not right. Something that really isn't dangerous but would be if left alone."

            Kaoru placed a hand on his arm. "Kenshin, do your senses say it's dangerous _now_?" She inquired.

            "No, not really. No hostility, but much trouble."

            "Mou. If there are no hostile emotions, you should forget about it when you're doing something dangerous, like chopping food without you looking! Your finger was almost separated from your body today!" She scolded. "Think when you're safe, not when you're in the possibility of bleeding to death."

            He chuckled, pulling her into his embrace. "What would I do without you, koishii?" Kenshin murmured in her air.

            "Hmm…wearing tattered clothes, perhaps?" She answered mischievously with a glint in her eye. "I don't remember how many times I've been sewing your old pink gi from battles—both in and outside the dojo!"

            This time, Kenshin laughed, kissing her deeply until she felt tingly down to her toes. "It's magenta, de gozaru." He murmured on her lips.

            Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just kiss me again already."

            He did.

-*-*-

            Kaoru watched as Kenshin washed the dishes used during lunch. His thoughts were not straying anymore and that relieved her. But that doesn't mean that her thoughts were not. What her husband told her was disturbing, especially when he said that the feelings were not hostile, just odd.

            She sighed, looking again at Kenshin. Then her eyes narrowed in surprise. An insect with wings settled itself on his gi, near his neck. Her lips tightened at what she saw and stood up abruptly, hurriedly walking to him.

            He turned when he felt his wife moving. "Kaoru? Is there something wrong?" Kenshin asked as she stood beside him.

            "I just thought that you needed some help," She said lightly, placing her hand to his chest. "I can dry the dishes while you wash them. It'll save some time." Kaoru took the drying cloth beside the wet dishes and started one by one to dry them. Kenshin shrugged lightly and resumed washing.

            Kaoru stared at the insect at the corner of her eye, watching if it did anything to Kenshin. Fortunately, it didn't move a bit while she and Kenshin talked. With a quick flip of the cloth, she snapped the insect away from his shoulder. It was wrapped around the cloth as Kaoru brought it back.

            He glanced at his shoulder then to Kaoru with a questioning gaze.

            She smiled. "It's nothing." Kaoru replied, continuing to wipe the dishes dry.

            When everything was done, Kenshin stretched and took the tofu tub from the kitchen. "I'll be going out to the market today. We're a little low on food, and we don't want to starve, ne?" He chuckled jokingly.

            Kaoru looked at him amusedly. "Okay. Iterashaii."

            "Itekimasu." Kenshin answered and walked to the gate, waving back at his wife and went out.

            In a quick run, she returned to the kitchen and snapped out the cloth. The insect landed on the floor. Its wings moved and went on flight, ready to go out to the yard to escape. Kaoru frowned and took a sharp pin from her hair and threw it expertly, targeting the small body. It went through the insect and pinned it to the wall before it could go out.

            Kaoru stared as the insect faded and retrieved her pin, placing it back on her hair. If she saw any more insects inside her dojo property, she would certainly kill it, and write a letter to Megumi in Aizu.

-*-*-

Nagasaki, Japan

1881

            Fishermen doing their work off the coast of Nagasaki were puzzled by the sudden lack of fish. It was disturbing, since it was a prime spot where many sea creatures were caught. One of the fishermen threw his net back into the sea, waiting for a day's catch that was overdue. His other friends gave up and returned to the shore, shaking their heads over the loss of food and income for their family. But Tetsuya didn't and patiently sat in his boat.

            Half a day later, Tetsuya noticed something strange. Although the sea was deep, he could make out a large shadow, a dark spot that wasn't there since the time he was out to sea many years back. The shadow was big, over six feet at minimum. He squinted at the water to see if he could take a better look, but a feeling of dread crept upon him. He thought of giant monsters in the sea eating the fish.

            "Still, something isn't right," Tetsuya muttered out loud, pulling his net quickly and going back to shore as fast as he could manage. His fear ran deep, something in him telling him that soon, everything would change, and everything would disappear, and he didn't doubt a bit that the large spot at the bottom of the sea was somehow connected with all of it.

-*-*-

Aizu, Japan

1881, 2 days later

            In a small clinic that lacked space because of so many patients waiting to be cured, Megumi leaned back on the stiff chair she was sitting on and read concernedly again the letter that Kaoru sent five days ago. She was too busy at that time to open the letter, and now she was free, Megumi wished she hadn't put it off. What good could she do when she cured the people in Aizu when she couldn't save the whole Japan?

            She placed the letter down on the smooth table and looked out the open window. The sounds of living people could be heard even two stories up, and Megumi unconsciously smiled at the noise. It gave proof that they were happy and alive, but while she thought of this, the thought of them sickly and dying nearly drove her to anger. Long, long ago, the place was sealed and sank down to avoid destruction to Japan and to the world. Now, it was again open and slowly regaining an opening, if she read correctly Kaoru's letter.

            With a firm nod, Megumi pushed herself up from the chair and started to take her personal belongings from the table. She grabbed the letter and placed it inside her kimono sleeve, untying the cloth from her hair and taking off her doctor's apron, going downstairs and slipping on her geta. She had a lot of packing to do, since Megumi didn't know how long she was going to stay in Tokyo. Of course, the training doctor under her could substitute for her, as she couldn't put this more important task at the back of her mind.

            Yui, a trainee in her middle twenties, looked up from treating a wound to Megumi's speedy form going to the door. Immediately she closed the wound of the patient and hurried to her mentor's side, her eyes confused.

            "Takani-sensei, what's the matter? Where are you going?" Yui asked, taking in her attire. No doctor's wear…it meant she was going to deal with something outside the matters of medicine. "Please, tell me where you're going! I can't do this without your guidance! I'm still a trainee under you."

            Megumi stopped and sighed. "Yui-san, you can do this. I know you can. You've had a lot of practice in the months you were under me. I need to do something extremely important in Tokyo, and I'm going to leave you with the clinic for a while." She explained. "I don't know how long it will take me to finish that task, but I'm going to be back. If you don't hear from me in six months, that means I'm already dead and you will be continuing to administer here."

            The doctor-in-training gave a gasp. "Takani-sensei, you're seriously telling me that you might die?"

            At that, Megumi stopped short. "Might die? I don't really know, but whatever the outcome, I'll be happy just with the knowledge that I did something good." She said and smiled at her. _With the knowledge that I gave everything I had to save the country and the world. That's enough retribution for the sins I have committed._ "Take care, Yui-san." Before Yui could speak, Megumi walked out the clinic and shut the door firmly.

            Outside, Megumi watched as the people walked to and fro in front of her—some old, some young—but everyone had something common. They were alive, no matter what happened. Even though some had no idea what their purpose was on Earth, some people hardworking in their jobs or whatever life gave as trials, they were still living. And that, Megumi mused, was the reason why she would fight hard against trouble brewing.

-*-*-

Nagoya, Japan

1881

            Misao looked up from her seat when she heard a knock on the door. On the other side of the room, Aoshi went to open the door, closing it behind him when he was handed a tea tray with two cups, a pot of tea and a small plate of cream biscuits. She folded the map of Japan that she was reading and waited for Aoshi to place the tray on the table. They had arrived in Nagoya just today after two days of sleeping outdoors. Aoshi insisted that they sleep in a hotel, and after a small argument—mostly on Misao's part—they finally paid for a room.

            Ever since they had settled on the hotel room, Misao had practically pulled out the map and began looking through it, using ink to make circles and marks on the paper. Their journey started late, since she had a hard time convincing Aoshi to come to Tokyo.

            "Misao, whatever are we to do in Tokyo? If we're to go, we have to write a letter to Himura to warn him of our arrival." Aoshi had said.

            Exasperated, Misao had to take drastic measures to convince Aoshi. Not so drastic, but enough to get him to agree on a surprise trip. Of course, the excuse was somehow…embarrassing to say, but Misao couldn't think of anything that might convince him otherwise. The other Oniwabanshu weren't surprised though, especially Okina. After all, a second honeymoon was natural in married couples, wasn't it?

            "Who ordered afternoon tea anyway?" Misao asked as Aoshi placed the tray on the table. She took the pot and poured tea onto the cups.

            Her husband chuckled lightly. "That would be me. A little indulgence from time to time never hurt anyone." Aoshi replied, taking the cup she offered.

            She smirked slightly. "Speak for yourself, my Zen husband." Misao said, sipping her own tea as she looked over the rim to see what Aoshi's reaction would be. "Indulgence? I hope that it'd be for me." She purred.

            "Who requested for a second honeymoon, anyway? I certainly remembered that it wasn't me."

            Misao laughed, setting her cup down and stood up to hug Aoshi. "I really meant what I said when I told you I wanted a second honeymoon." She whispered, kissing him on the forehead. "After all, you married a demanding woman, so I was just exercising my demanding-ness."

            Aoshi sighed. "You leave me no choice." He uttered and scooped her up, carrying her bridal-style. Misao instinctively placed her arms around his neck to help balance herself. "A honeymoon you wanted then a honeymoon you shall have."

            She shrieked in happiness, pushing the ever-increasing problem that was starting at the back of her mind.

-*-*-

Tokyo, Japan

1881

            In the middle of the night, Kaoru awoke to a strange sensation. She opened her eyes in alertness, trying to sort out the sudden intense feeling that something wasn't quite right. Beside her, Kenshin slept deeply, snoring but still light enough for the sound to be passed off as a very small noise. Carefully, she eased from the covers and tightened her robe and opened the wooden shoji that was placed every night for a peek.

            A shadow flitted through the darkness of the yard, and the eerie sensation that it wasn't human passed through Kaoru. She turned to watch if Kenshin would wake then completely opened the shoji to move into the open space, the summer night air warm against her skin. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to find the intruder in her home. There was dripping hostility in the emitted aura, and her teeth gritted when she realized what it was.

            In a flash, she closed the wooden shoji as quietly as possible so the monster couldn't run into the dojo. She magically produced three sharp needles with a flick of her wrist and threw it to the nearest tree. From the shadows, the monster jumped out, avoiding the needles with just seconds to spare. It was quite small, with rows of sharp teeth and gleaming red eyes. Its skin was as black as the night, with small spikes protruding from the elbows and shoulder blades. Its hand was open with sharp claws ready to tear her apart.

            "What business do you have, monster?" Kaoru hissed, producing another three needles. "If you want to live, go away from my property."

            The monster gave a cackle. "You know my business, Guardian!" He replied, his mouth curving into a sinister smile. "A few of us managed to escape the barrier that you Guardians have erected centuries before, and we are out for your blood." He finished and jumped towards her, claws out.

            Kaoru looked at the monster coldly. "No weakling shall ever draw blood from any Guardian!" She said icily, flicking her wrists and releasing the needles.

            He saw the needles and evaded, chuckling as he did so. "You aim proves to be fatal, Guardian."

            "Yes, isn't that true?" Kaoru murmured, snapping her fingers as she did so. The needles turned around and flew speedily towards the monster's back. All three needles pinned themselves deeply onto its back, going through skin and muscle and plunging out its chest. With a cry of agony, the monster burned in black fire and disappeared. Kaoru stood stonily in the middle of the yard, her eyes still as cold as ice. Without another sound, she turned back to the dojo and slipped quietly in, returning to her bed she shared with Kenshin.

            The needles that were pinned on the trees shimmered then melted, turning into water.

-*-*-

            From kilometers away, on a tall tree, resting on a branch was a man clad in dark blue. He lowered his spyglass and trembled at the strength of the woman who fought a monster—small, but a monster nevertheless. He gulped, suddenly doubting his master but remembered that he was also powerful. With a sudden triumphant smile, he stood from his perch and was ready to jump down when strong hands gripped his neck, ready to crush his windpipe.

            "Who were you spying?" The man hissed, tightening his hold on the dark-clad spy.

            "N-No one."

            "Liar."

            The spy shook. "I-It's t-true!"

            The man's eyes narrowed, brilliantly light in the dark. "I can't tolerate liars and cowards. Die knowing full well that you didn't manage to fulfill your mission to your master." He told him and immediately crushed the spy's windpipe. He let go of his neck and took the spyglass, looking through it as if searching something. He smirked when he realized what the dead one was looking at.

            He flicked the spyglass down, shattering the glass. He jumped down, brushing off imaginary dust on his blue clothes. In the shadows, a dark-haired woman walked out, dressed in a black kimono with golden sakuras and red obi. Her hair was put up in a traditional marriage bun, and a light shawl was hanging elegantly on her arms.

            "What was he looking at, anata?" She asked, her voice as light as the wind and as pretty as tinkling chimes. She practically glowed with power, but untrained senses never felt it. Only certain people managed to feel her presence, and those certain few were powerful beings themselves.

            From his pocket, he took out a cigarette and lit it. "Spying at the dojo. Seems like the little tanuki ran into some nighttime trouble." He answered. "I bet that the spy's master would be furious not to know how Kamiya defeated that monster."

            The lady sighed. "Probably so, and there are still some who are not awakened to their destiny." She whispered. "They are the ones who are in grave danger."

            "That raccoon can take care of them on her own."

            She closed her eyes. "But not without help she won't." She said, turning her back to him and started to walk in the other direction. "She can't do it alone, no matter what."

            "You underestimate that girl." He told her. "Naïve, but definitely powerful—not that I'd admit it to those ahous."

            His wife smiled despite the huge problem. "As stubborn as ever," She said in an amused tone. "I'll always wonder why I married you." She teased, her smile growing wider when she saw his facial expression. "Never mind. I know. Opposite attracts."

            The man grinned predatorily, like a wolf. "Exactly." He said and joined her into the shadows.

-*-*-

Nagasaki, Japan

1881

            Aoshi was already sleeping before Misao stood from the western bed to open the gas lamp on the large desk. She unfolded the map of Japan, her nerves coiled tightly with tension and pressure that sleep evaded her. She traced with her finger one of the places she circled.

            "Niigata…" She murmured under her breath, looking the closeness of the place to the Sea of Japan. She had circled several more, and she traced every single one of them. Hakodate, in Hokkaido; Aomori on the northern part of Honshu; Akita, the nearest province to Aomori and also beside the Sea of Japan; Sendai, a bit nearer to the ocean and Kanazawa, another place near to the Sea of Japan. From Nagasaki downwards, she haven't circled anything, but she could see more that she needed to look at.

            Taking a feather pen and ink, Misao began to circle places that were near bodies of water deep enough to hide what they were looking for. The places near the ocean: Yokohama, Chiba, Hamamatsu, Miyazaki, Kagoshima and Nagasaki. The others were near to the water, but she figured that the water was not deep enough. She was suspicious of Kyushu, though, since it had so many little islands than Hokkaido, Honshu or Shikoku.

            Behind her, Aoshi made a small sound and she stilled, turning to see if her husband was awake. He merely moved a bit, burrowing himself into the covers then snuggled comfortably back to deep sleep. With a sigh of relief, Misao set aside the pen and ink, folding the map back neatly and closed the lamp. She crawled back into the western bed, settling beside him, but her eyes remained open, slowly becoming misty.

            _I think it is in Kyushu,_ Misao said in her mind, waiting for a response from far away.

            _Kyushu? Why? What is in Kyushu that differs it from Shikoku?_ A reply resounded in her head.

            Another soft-spoken voice entered the conversation. _Water? Fire? A minute of your time, if you please._

            _Of course, Wind. _Misao assured her. _Water and I weren't discussing anything yet._

            _Have you seen the insects about? I wasn't paying attention much. I've noticed them just yesterday but I put off reporting it to you._

            _I'm sorry, little one. We've been neglecting our duties also. We've seen them; I just five days ago, Fire eight days._ Water murmured.

            Wind gave a small gasp. _Did someone report anything to Earth?_

            _I did. Don't worry._ Water quickly replied.

            _As I was telling Water earlier, I think the Gate is somewhere in Kyushu, because of its small islands. If you've seen the map, it litters the larger ones, some small enough not to be placed in the map. Of course, the map I have is recent. We need something that will tell us geographically what Japan was centuries ago to compare._

            Suddenly, Wind cried out in Misao's mind, not in distress but more in surprise. _You wouldn't believe who telepathically have contacted me!_

            _Who?_ Fire and Water asked simultaneously.

            _It's another Guardian. It's Rebirth!_

            _Another Guardian! Interesting. So we have a new addition to our group._ Water said in an amused tone. _Invite him to our conversation, Wind, and let's see what kind of person is the Guardian of Rebirth._

            Misao nearly choked when she heard a deep voice. _A young man!_

            _I'm still a bit new at this,_ Rebirth said, his tone shy. _I'm a wanderer, by the way. I've discovered my powers only recently when I've started seeing strange insects that others don't see. I thought I was going insane, if I haven't accidentally tapped in into Wind's presence._

            _Wind is still a young one and also recently awakened. You say you're a wanderer, Rebirth? How coincidental! My husband was one once, before he settled down._ Water chuckled. _Where are you now in Japan?_

_            Somewhere in Shizuoka, I think._

            Wind sighed. _I think you should come to Tokyo, Rebirth. Almost every known Guardian are coming here, so you better come and join us. It's wisest, too, since Fire and Water can teach you how to control your powers and harness it for your own. I'm still a pupil, but I can help you control them so they won't hurt anyone…or accidentally revive an evil being dead years ago._

            Misao groaned inwardly. _That's a bad joke, Wind. I wouldn't want to think about it, Rebirth, if I were you._

            _Never entered my mind._ Rebirth answered cheerfully. _I think I better leave now so all of you can sleep. It is in the middle of the night, and I think we are all tired._

            _Oh, I like him. He's practical, logical and smart._ Water remarked.

            _Shush, you! You're married!_ Misao scolded.

            _I said I liked him. I never said anything about concerning love. I must be a fool to leave my husband for someone I hardly know!_

            Rebirth chuckled. _Stop quarreling, ladies. Let's all get some sleep._

            _I second that notion!_ Wind chimed, breaking off from their connection. Misao could feel Water's teasing smile before she also broke off from her. Rebirth was gone way before Wind. She snuggled in Aoshi's side, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. With that, she finally fell asleep immediately after she closed her eyes.

-*-*-

Shizuoka, Japan

1881

            "Oh, god, why did it have to be at this time of the night?" Megumi uttered out, running swiftly as fast as her feet could carry her through the woods she passed through when escaping some demons she encountered. She jumped into a tree; perched on the branches for a moment before jumping to another, ready to lose them with speed. A dark shadow passed in front of her and with an irritated cry, Megumi pushed it out of the way, pointing a finger on a thin branch. It coiled around the demon, squeezing it until it was crushed to death.

            More demons were nearing her, and Megumi flipped down to the ground, already annoyed beyond her limits. With an earth-shattering cry, she swung her right arm in a half-arc. Instantly tree roots, branches and soil burst from everywhere and closed around the demons that were going after her, crushing them agonizingly until they disappeared. With a smirk, Megumi brushed off some dirt that stuck on her kimono and managed to straighten herself.

            "Interesting way to kill them off." A sardonic voice suddenly said, startling Megumi. He stepped out of the shadows, his usual smirk on his face and his eyes glinting with sick amusement.

            She groaned. "Oh, please don't tell me you're one of us!" Megumi pleaded, her head tilted upwards.

            "A Guardian? Of course I am, kitsune-onna. Being the Guardian of Death, wouldn't that explain my liking for killing?" He replied, as if she was stupid. "What is the world coming to when even the doctor couldn't even know the difference between a human and a Guardian?"

            Megumi glared. "Go on, shoot your sarcastic comments. As if I'll listen to them."

            He grunted. "Likewise, kitsune, watch your barbed tongue. I hear it could bring down even the toughest of men."

            "You scared?" She asked slyly.

            "You wish."

            She sighed. "Oh, well. It _was_ wishful thinking." Megumi shrugged. The Guardian of Death made no comment and turned his back on her returning to the dark. "Hey, wait for me, you oaf!" She fumed, following him and disappearing into the shadows.

To Be Continued… 

Reviewers:

Ewunia—many, many of them. Almost all, and some others.

Beauty Eclipsed, Gemja the Wolf's Fang, Storm_Warrior_91, ixchen—thanks for the reviews.

Author's Notes: Anybody knows what's the present name of Aizu? I can't find it in the atlas, and I'm having a hell of a time trying to fit Megumi in places. I'm guessing it's Chiba, but I'm not really sure and I don't even know why I'm guessing that certain province. I _really_ need this certain information, so please help me! I'm on my knees!

Oh, and I certainly left a lot of clues who's the Guardian of Death, so if you know who that is, I'm sure you know who the woman he was with, and if you picked on really small clues, you'll know what kind of Guardian she is. The clues to the identity of the Guardian of Rebirth are somewhat vague; since I don't like to give away too many secrets, but I suppose you guys would know who he is. After all, you people are especially perceptive when it comes to vague things.

R/R people! E-mail anytime.

Started: March 9, 2004

Finished: March 15, 2004


	3. Decision of Reawakening

**Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin© is created and owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. I'm making this fic for entertainment purposes only.**

-----

**Gateway to Darkness **

Chapter 2: Decision of Reawakening

-----

**Kingdom of the Guardians**

**1881**

The Guardian of Dream stood and pounded his staff to regain silence. The other Guardians stopped talking and looked at him, their eyes revealing anxiety. He looked at the three Guardians he was with, sighing loudly when they saw his own worry in his face.

"The Gate is again opening, after five centuries of being dormant. We knew that one day it would come to this, and thus we let several Guardians reincarnate as humans to avoid this event. But we can't deny that the island is surfacing, and the Gate is waiting for a person who would simply open it in one cut." The Guardian of Dream said. "It's time that we awaken some that doesn't know about their own destiny."

The Guardian of Light gave a loud gasp. "But, Dream, didn't Time say that when too much of the Guardians are awakened, it might cause some trouble?" She asked.

"Not if Chaos is awakened so he could control those problems. After all, Time himself isn't aware of his powers." Dream replied. "Only seven of the Guardians are awakened to their destiny. We're fortunate that the Elemental Guardians are all awake. Rebirth recently became aware of his own. We can't let this continue on."

The Guardian of Ice closed her eyes, her character of being silent taking over her. Although once human, now Guardian, she was still the same as she had been when she was very alive. She was close to Light because she understood and found relief that she knew of her life when she was on Earth. But, that doesn't mean that she didn't miss being on Earth.

Light turned her head, looking at Ice as she contemplated. "Ice, tell us what you think. Should the remaining Guardians be awakened? They will add burdens to the things they already carry."

She opened her eyes. "I agree with Dream. We'll need all the help we can get, and that means the other unawakened Guardians. I'll admit it would be a problem, since one of them is young, but there's nothing more we can do, is there?" Ice answered.

The Guardian of Future nodded. "It's a sensible thing to do. I agree with Dream and Ice. Light, we need them. All of us have to be there when we close the Gate."

Dream smiled smugly. "There you have it. It's a 3-1 vote." He said. "Ice, contact Water. Let the reawakening begin."

---

**Tokyo, Japan**

**1881, 5 days later**

"Hiyaaah!" Yahiko shouted, bringing down the bokken he was holding. Sweat dripped from his chin, and his breath was coming out in heavy gasps. The practice dojo was empty and hot, since it was midday and in the middle of summer. Now that he was fifteen, he wasn't a pupil of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu anymore, but the shihondai. Kaoru raised her position to 'master' a year ago, and he was the only one eligible to take the position she left.

The few students who enrolled in to study kenjutsu were coming in later in the afternoon, where the sun wasn't so high up and the winds blew much regularly than in noontime. Yahiko would be training them on his own today, since Kaoru was sick, according to Kenshin.

Yahiko exhaled, willing his breath to become normal, and his heartbeat to slow down. He placed his bokken back on the rack and sat down with legs crossed, starting to meditate. While he meditated, all he could hear was the soft whisper of the wind, his own breath, the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears and the slide of the dojo door. Yahiko opened his eyes and quickly turned, surprised when he saw Misao standing by the doorway.

"Yo, boy." She greeted cheerfully, taking light strides into the dojo. "I see you're taking your training well. I got to hand it to Kaoru, she really drilled you good." Misao teased, ruffling the young man's hair. "How are you, Yahiko? Missed me?"

Yahiko snorted. "Whatever, weasel. You didn't seem to change a bit. Still Misao, still acting like a child, with a body that still looks like a child." He smirked, standing up to his full height, now that he was, at least, one head taller than her. "You can't just hurt me now that I'm taller than you."

"Don't get smug, darling," Misao purred, taking a few steps away from him. "Your skills pale when compared to my ninja skills, Yahiko, so don't get overexcited, thinking that I can't pound you to the floor even though you're taller than me…boy."

He growled. "Why I ought to…!"

With a loud laugh, Misao jumped out of the way when Yahiko attacked, quickly taking a bokken from the nearby rack and held it in her hands easily. "Want to have a rematch from that battle we had years ago, Yahiko-chan?" She asked, provoking him to fight.

With narrowed eyes, Yahiko took his own bokken. "Hell, yeah!" He shouted, readying into a stance. "Get ready to eat your words, itachi-musume." He ground out, smirking when Misao fumed.

Wood against wood echoed throughout the dojo.

---

Kenshin smiled when he heard the cracking of wood against wood in the dojo, hiding his amusement while he drank his tea. Across from him kneeled Aoshi, who glanced at the direction of the sound before he gave an amused snort and took his own cup. The two men were quiet, just listening to the sound of battle cries and the bokken being thwacked against each other.

A moment later, Kaoru peeked into the room, smiling at the sight of the two before she moved beside Kenshin. She was a bit pale, her skin unusually hot and her lips as red as a tomato. Her joints were aching, her movements slow and she was cold and hot at the same time. Also, the beginnings of a headache made her vision spin and blur sometimes, but she pushed it all away.

"Kaoru! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Kenshin said, standing to assist her. "You don't look to good. I should bring you back to the room."

She laughed, holding on to Kenshin's arm tightly when her vision began to spin. Dizzying spells were normal these days, and Kaoru was extra thankful that Yahiko hadn't gotten the sickness that she had. As far as she knew, to which she thanked the gossips of neighbors, there was an epidemic in this part of the city. It wasn't deadly to be important, but the sudden flu attack was quite disturbing. Children were rarely out of the house with the parents very protective of them.

"Don't. You know I want to welcome Aoshi-san and Misao-chan." Kaoru rasped, her voice hoarse. It was painful just to speak. "If you don't mind, Aoshi-san. But Kenshin may be right. It would be best that if I returned to the bedroom before you and Misao-chan get sick because of me."

Aoshi shook his head. "It's fine, Kaoru-san. Misao and I can take care of ourselves. After all, being ninjas, we have far greater immunity to just simple flu." He said, his lips quirking. "As you can hear, Misao missed Yahiko."

Kenshin chuckled. "They're in the dojo, having a swordfight." He whispered to Kaoru, holding on to her hand. He dropped it gently and poured tea for her, handing her the cup. She complained about him fussing about her like a hen, and he laughed it off with him saying that she was like a sick child that he needed to cuddle. Aoshi continued to sip his tea, smiling once in a while whenever the two argued, even though Kaoru was sick.

Suddenly, from the dojo, a scream erupted and Kaoru's blood ran cold.

"YAHIKO!!!"

---

In the Akabeko, Tae wiped the sweat from her brow. The restaurant was crowded, and there were some people outside, waiting to be seated. Everyone was working overtime, especially Tsubame. Even though it was her day-off today, she volunteered to work. Tae had told her not to, but she insisted, and she finally agreed, since an extra hand was needed. Tsubame had planned to go to the Kamiya Dojo today to bring food and ask about Kaoru, but it seemed like that was to be scheduled on another time.

"Thank you, please come again!" Tsubame said as a customer went out, signaling for the next customer to be let in. She froze when Fujita Goro—otherwise known as Hajime Saitou—entered the restaurant. She had always been scared of the policeman, mostly because of his steely golden eyes. Nevertheless, it had been a year or two since Saitou stopped coming to the Akabeko, for reasons she didn't know. From the gossips she heard, he was transferred to Hokkaido.

"Ah, Sanjou. All grown up now, I see." Saitou said, smirking at her coldly. Timidly, Tsubame led him to an empty table.

"W-What is your order, Fujita-san?" Tsubame stammered, holding on to the tray in her hand tightly until the knuckles were white.

"The usual. I presume you still remember it." He answered.

Tsubame nodded. "I'll get it right away, Fujita-san." She said, hurrying to the kitchen. She could still feel his eyes boring on her back, and Tsubame stayed tense and alert. The hairs on her arms stood up and her back stiffened. When his order came, she immediately placed it on the tray she was holding and brought it to him. "Is there anything you want, Fujita-san?"

"Nothing—yet."

She gulped. "Enjoy your meal." Tsubame said, backing away slowly.

"But there is one thing I want you to know."

She froze. "Y-Yes?"

"Darkness has fallen."

The tray fell from her hand and clattered on the floor.

---

**Kawasaki, Japan**

**1881**

The people bustled about; bumping into Megumi more times she could count. She strained herself and pushed through the crowd, finding the inn the Guardian of Death told her to go. She fumed at the thought of him, angry with him for leaving her alone in a city near Tokyo, but still not Tokyo. It was nearing dusk, and she was still out searching for that inn. Fortunately, because of the crowd, there haven't been any men that were ready to make her a victim.

Finally, after hours on the street, Megumi found the inn she was looking for. With a sigh of relief, Megumi went straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me," Megumi said, waving at the man behind the desk. "I'm asking for a room key. My…friend reserved it for me."

The elderly man smiled kindly. "What room would that be, young lady?"

"Umm…I think that would be 204?" Megumi said, praying hopefully that she remembered the right number. Again, she cursed Death for even leaving her here. Why not bring her to Tokyo? Kawasaki was very close to Tokyo. Probably an hour's ride in a carriage and she would make it there.

The man fumbled through the list. "204…204…ah, Takani Megumi, I suppose?" He asked, already taking the key from which it hung.

Megumi gave a sigh of relief. "Yes, that would be me." She replied, already taking the key from him.

"My instructions from your friend said that you would be checking out tomorrow at noontime, and that you'd be requiring a private carriage with four horses bound for Tokyo." He said, reading from a piece of paper. "Your friend already brought your luggage here earlier. You'll find it in your room."

Stunned, Megumi could only say a polite, "thank you" before going to her room. As soon as she opened the door, she realized that the man behind the desk was right. Her bags were already placed neatly on the floor, untouched. The room was nice and comfortable, made especially for one person. Megumi sat down on the western four-poster bed, surprised beyond words. _It seems like that bastard had a heart somewhere inside him_, she mused, looking down on her hands.

She was jolted from her musings, however, when a desperate cry suddenly echoed in her mind.

_Please come as soon as possible. He's been bitten! He's sick!_ Fire said, the feeling of grief coating each word. _I'm sorry I didn't notice it in time. It's my fault!_

_Who's sick, Fire? Calm down and tell me!_ Megumi told her firmly, like she was shaking her.

_The young one! _ Fire wailed again.

Megumi gave a sharp intake of breath. _I will be there tomorrow as soon as possible! In the meantime, you and Water give him energy little by little so he wouldn't be as bad as he should be._

_Water can't give any more energy. She's sick, too._ Fire whispered. _I'll be the only one to give him the energy he needs, then._

_Do that. And Fire…don't worry. He will be all right._

---

**Tokyo, Japan**

**1881**

Aoshi tended to Yahiko, frowning at the young man's coloring. His skin was pale, and—if he wasn't imagining things—a bit greenish. He took the cloth that was soaked in cold water and placed it on his forehead, warming after moments, which was odd, since Yahiko didn't have any fever. Kenshin was on the next room with Kaoru, both trying to calm Misao down. She was in hysterics and very guilty, to which Aoshi knew no reason.

Yahiko was as still as a statue, in which, again, seemed strange. He seemed to have fever, but his skin was cold; his skin seemed to be greenish in coloring, his body as still as stone. All of this behavior puzzled Aoshi. He had never seen anything like it. There was no sickness he wasn't familiar with, and he admitted to himself that Yahiko's condition was something new to him.

On the other room, Kaoru watched as Kenshin tried to calm down Misao. She didn't dare be near her. Finally, after a while, Kaoru sighed in exasperation and sent Kenshin to bring tea. He stepped out of the room with relief to be away from Misao at the moment, and Kaoru moved close to the hysterical woman, placing a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"What happened? Why do you think it's your fault that he was like this?" Kaoru demanded. "What did you see?"

Misao sniffed. "It was a new type of insect, not the one that we saw last week. It was smaller and more agile-looking. When I was going to attack Yahiko at the back, I saw it on his neck. Before I could get it away, it already bit him, and he collapsed just like that." She choked out, trying to control her sobs. "I didn't notice it was there when I should've had. It's my fault if Yahiko gets any worse and die!"

Kaoru shook her hard. "_Yahiko is not going to die!_" She said fiercely. "He's a strong boy and he can handle it! No one's blaming you for what had happened. If you're careless as you say you are, then I'm more careless than you are!" She said. "Do you know why everyone's sick in this neighborhood? It's because of that insect. I got sick because I didn't sense it and bit me. I'm fortunate because I'm different that my sickness isn't as bad as it's supposed to be. I'll be fine in a couple of days. Yahiko will come out all right."

"You mean…the people who were sick in this neighborhood…they're worse than Yahiko is?"

She nodded. "I couldn't stop it from completely. It hasn't spread to the other places because I placed a barrier around the whole of Tokyo, except this place. Because if I did, then the insects would just breed in here and multiply when my energy is down. But now that you're here, I can place a barrier in this place, too, since you can kill them."

Misao shook her head. "No. _I_ will place the barrier and kill them. You're weak as it is. Regain your strength first before you help me."

Kaoru smiled. "Now that's the Misao I know." She said. "I promise I'll regain my energy fast enough so I can help you soon."

At that moment, Kenshin slid the door open, peeking cautiously. When he saw that Misao stopped wailing, he let out the breath that he was holding and entered the room with a tray of cups and tea.

"Now, who's interested in a nice cup of tea?"

---

**Kingdom of the Guardians**

**1881**

The Guardian of Light moved gracefully towards the garden where she knew the Guardian of Ice spent most of her time alone when she wanted to think. She saw her sitting by the fountain, her fingers absently creating circles on the surface of the water. Ice's eyes looked glazed, seemingly lost in memories. Light walked to her side, watching as Ice sighed and turned to her.

"What's on your mind that's troubling you?" Light asked, sitting beside her. "It weighs heavily on you."

"It's hard having memories of centuries ago and several human lives. Even when I was living, I still remembered the time when the Gate closed and the island was sank at the bottom of the ocean. The burden is there. I'm starting to wonder if I made the right choice in agreeing to Dream's plan." The Guardian of Ice confessed. "Three of the Guardians have already mortal burdens of their own. One is far too young, but knows suffering. Do you think I made the right decision?"

Light placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "It's been eating you inside, hasn't it?"  
  
"More than you could ever know."

"Have you contacted Water?"

Ice shook her head. "Water is sick, and her mind is foggy. I can't connect with her. She's using her energy to make a protective barrier over Tokyo so the other places won't get affected. With her sickness, it's slowly draining her. Reawakening takes a lot of concentration and energy. Even if I did contact her, she can't do it immediately."

"I see," The Guardian of Light murmured. "Your hometown is Tokyo when you were alive, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes, but my family isn't there now. They've gone someplace that I most likely won't mind. I know they'll be comfortable there."

"Water is protecting it."

Ice looked at her. "I know. It's her hometown, too."

Light smiled. "But did you know that half of the reason she's doing it is for you?" After she saw Ice's incredulous expression, her smile widened. "I take it that you don't."

"But…why is she doing it for me?"

Her companion's eyes looked softly at her. "Because, dear friend, even though Water knew that she can thank you whenever she pleases, she decided to show her gratitude for you in actions."

The Guardian of Ice looked at her hands, confused to no end. "I don't need any thanks. I did nothing for her, as far as I can remember. The only thing that she and I share is—oh." Realization finally dawned on her, and gave one of her rare smiles. "I see. There was really no need to thank me."

"But she wants to, dear." Light said. "Water is a kind-hearted woman, you know that."

"I know, and I'll do anything for her."

"Well, now, what're you waiting for? Think of something that would help her."

Ice stood up from her seat. "I know exactly what to do."

---

**Tokyo, Japan**

**1881**

There were no more people outside since it was in the middle of the night. The streets were dim and silent. Shadows were all around the place, seemingly menacing. A man suddenly appeared, his sandals making a noise on the road. He held a bag, which was slung on his shoulders and a sword on his left side.

He stopped on the bridge by the shallow river, taking in his surroundings with a calculated look. Although the place seemed peaceful, he knew far better than to take everything by its cover. Danger was slowly coming to the city, and that was why he was here—to answer the call of his destiny.

"Tokyo…" He murmured, looking up into the sky with no stars.

****

**To Be Continued… **

Reviewers:

**Aragorn821, Dragowolf, The-Lone-Lemon, Jocanda**—thanks for your reviews!

**Nia**—nope. It gives a bit of mystery when I don't list them down. You have to find out for yourself.

**Stormwarrior91**—you're 2 out of 3 correct.

**Satora Bonai**—you're also 2 out of 3 correct.

**Sailor Universe1**—the third person to get 2 out of 3 correct.

**Beauty Eclipsed**—the story is in 1881 because, from my calculations, Kenshin stepped in Tokyo in year 1878. Let's say they got to know each other, met and had adventures, plus a _real_ proposal in two years. Add a year of marriage. That would be three years. 18783=1881.

Author's Notes: I'm being generous, giving more clues for finding out the identity of other Guardians. I believe you know all of them, just not what sort of Guardian they're supposed to be. Actually, if you read and analyze, I've already given many clues as to what Guardians they are, and what their human identities are. Just read between the lines and there you have it!

R/R people. E-mails are also appreciated.

Started: March 15, 2004

Finished: March 18, 2004


	4. Gathering of the Guardians

**Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin© is created and owned by Watsuki Nohuhiro, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. I am doing this fic for entertainment purposes only.**

**Gateway to Darkness**

Chapter 3: Gathering of the Guardians

**Nagasaki, Japan**

**1881**

Silently, into the dark sea, a lone boat was anchored near the harbor and the fisherman's coast, where just days ago, an innocent fisherman saw the dark shadow beneath the waters. There was only two men in the boat, one steadying the boat using the oar, and the other one standing stiffly, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He emitted a dark aura, flowing from him and towards the reluctantly rising island. With his energy, he managed to raise the small piece of land very, very slowly.

The sound of another boat nearby broke his concentration. The man by the oar took a weapon from his side and readied himself for a battle. The man standing turned, his gray eyes narrowed, before he looked at his companion.

"Drop your weapon. It's an ally." He commanded, and the man immediately complied. The obvious leader turned again to the boat, irritated that his men simply came out to the waters when they knew that time was gold. "What do you want? You know the rules."

"Stop your scowling. I bring bad news." His younger brother replied. "I've sensed the Guardians as you've requested, and it seems they're all gathering to a place up north. The Guardians who doesn't live on Earth are coming." He reported. "I guessed that they would be meeting because of our plan, but I never thought that they'd knew it immediately."

His older brother scoffed. "Of course, because of the lower class demons coming from the Gate. The insects are infecting Japan, and I sent one weakling to attack a Guardian in Tokyo. My spy didn't return. Death has taken care of him." The words came out as a snarl. "They are moving just for the reason that the insect themselves are a threat to the human race. What more would they do if they knew that higher class demons are waiting for the breaking of the Barrier?"

"Tokyo is protected with a powerful barrier. The insects pass that city."

"Then, it's the work of the Guardian I sensed in Tokyo a long time ago." The older brother clenched his fist. "If she so much wreck the plan we came up with years ago, I will personally send her to the Other Life."

"So it's a woman."

"Shut up! Woman or not, I will kill her, if it's the last thing I do!"

His younger brother laughed hollowly. "There's something else you should know, since it'd be our advantage against them."

"Say it!"

"There are four more Guardians who are unaware of their destiny. They are, as I might say, 'unawakened'. They're vulnerable to any attacks we might give them, and they can only sense the danger lightly. They can't see the insects. The other Guardians are the ones who protect them. One of the Guardians is sick, but only for a few days. After that, she'll regain her energy."

"Remarkable!" He said, his confidence raising a level. "I commend you for your hard work, brother! Now that you've given me that information, I'll send hordes of weaklings to them so they'd be occupied while we work on raising the island."

The younger brother smiled maliciously, already signaling the one rowing his boat to return to the harbor. "Concentrate of lifting the island. Leave the Guardians to me."

**Tokyo, Japan**

**1881**

Kaoru was jolted from her sleep so suddenly that she literally sat up on the futon. Beside her, Kenshin muttered something then turned over in his sleep. She felt something unusually cold in her surroundings and clutched the yukata, tying it tighter around her. She eased out of the bed, carefully placing the covers back so Kenshin wouldn't wake because of the cold and find her gone.

The room seemed misty and Kaoru narrowed her eyes, ready to use her powers if the situation called for it. She turned, coming face-to-face with someone. She stifled her scream when she recognized who it was. With a sigh, Kaoru relaxed her tense posture and let her guard down.

"The Guardian of Ice. How wonderful to see you again!" Kaoru whispered. "You surprised me. Are you the reason for the strange coldness in my room?"

Ice chuckled lightly. "Yes, that would be me. Being the Guardian of Ice and dead at the same time intensifies the cold." She glanced at Kenshin. "I'm surprised that he's still asleep. He usually wakes when something's wrong with his surroundings." She pointed out, disapproving at that. "How can _he_ protect _you_ when he isn't alert? You're making him soft, Kaoru-chan!" Ice admonished lightly.

Kaoru smiled. "If you want to talk, not here. Kenshin might wake up anytime, but I'm afraid to leave him. He easily gets hysterical when he doesn't see me when he wakes up."

"Oh, that's typical of a man who's in love with you." Ice commented teasingly. "We can stay here. If he wakes, he can't see me, and he'll think that you're just sitting at the side of your bed, like you're lost in thought. Sometimes, it's easy to read him, other times, he's not." She added. "After all, we can't let you out. It's cold tonight."

She groaned. "You know I'm sick! Oh, how wonderful!" Kaoru whispered sarcastically. "Does Dream know?"

"He doesn't—yet."

"Right. Just peachy." Kaoru murmured, placing her head in both hands. "When he discovers I've been careless, he'll be really angry with me."

Ice sighed. "Actually, I've been trying to contact you days ago. We decided that the remaining Guardians be reawakened to their destiny, since we need their help as well. Their powers are unbelievable, and not being aware of it can destroy the whole world, if they want to."

Kaoru nodded, remembering the last four powers that were still dormant. "Especially Chaos and Darkness. Both of them can wipe out the entire world in just…seconds." She shifted, looking at Kenshin, touching his hair lightly. He murmured her name, seeking more of her touch even in sleep. Kaoru smiled tenderly.

Ice watched the two. "He looks like a child when he sleeps, doesn't he?" She whispered softly.

"Hai," She replied, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "So you're here to tell me about the decision of reawakening? You shouldn't have to; I was going to do it later when I'm fully recovered. Even without Dream's consent, I was still going to do it. After all, I can't let their lives be in danger because they aren't aware of it. But we've got one problem."

"What is it?"

Kaoru chuckled nervously. "Weather is…missing."

"What?"

She sighed. "Well, he had gone way, way before Kenshin and I got married. And I have no contact whatsoever with the Guardian of Chaos after he…you know."

"Oh, I know. But we've spoken just recently. He's coming back here, and I gathered that he's somewhere in Hakodate." Ice said.

Kenshin grunted, his right arm already patting the space beside him. Both Ice and Kaoru stilled as his eyebrows furrowed when he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, Kenshin groggily saw Kaoru sitting on the tatami beside her space in the futon, looking at him guiltily.

"Kaoru? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, shivering slightly. "It's cold, and you're sick! Come back to bed this instant!" He demanded, pulling up the covers and patting the empty space for emphasis.

Giggling lightly, Kaoru crawled beside him, snuggling close to him when he placed both arms around her. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I just couldn't sleep somehow." She said, looking up at him. Kenshin sighed, pulling her closer for a kiss. She eagerly returned it with fervor, breaking the kiss of to laugh when she heard Ice comment, rather dryly, for her to at least wait for her to disappear before they…ahem, got it on.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, puzzled as to why she was laughing so hard. "Is there something I should know about?" Ice coughed at his question before disappearing while Kaoru grinned at him.

Kenshin looked up, gazing around him with an expression of befuddlement. "It's not cold anymore. Strange, a little while ago, it was so cold like it was the middle of winter…" He shrugged, cuddling Kaoru to him. "Well, what's so funny, wife?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Hmm. Well, then, I'll give you something to laugh about." Kenshin told her mischievously, rolling on top of her while he tickled her mercilessly on the stomach, Kaoru's shrieks of laughter reaching the high heavens.

**Hakodate, Japan**

**1881**

_Damn it all!_ He cursed, shivering when he stepped out of the inn, the cold air biting against his skin. _Whatever is the matter with those people in Tokyo?_ It was early in the morning and the surroundings were still misty. There were very few people out in the streets. He sighed, shaking his head. Traveling to Tokyo was one of the worst things he ever experienced. Because of the fact that he had to pass through Hokkaido first…

"They can't even get rid of some small pest," He voiced his thoughts out loud, frowning at the additional cold. "You shouldn't appear here when it's cold, Ice." He scowled. "You're making things much more complicated now that you're here."

"I went and had a talk with Water. I told her you're on your way to Tokyo, and you're currently here. She's been worried because Weather is basically missing, and she's sick because she's, in her words, been careless."

"I hate going through Hokkaido. I mean, what the heck? It's cold, even in summer!" He complained. "And, no offense, but with you around, it's getting colder with you dead."

Ice grinned. "Funny, you didn't seem to mind back then."

"That was different, and you know it!"

"Fine," She waved her hand dismissively. "I suggest you hurry up and go to Tokyo as soon as possible. Water needs help, and the decision of reawakening has been given. You better be there to assist her and Fire, or you'll hear from me!" Ice threatened.

He froze. "You're threatening me…I can't believe it."

She laughed. "It's a little confidence I gained from Light. She tells me to loosen up, and I do. After all, being dead and a Guardian have its advantages." Ice teased. "Well, I have to go. Dream has this little rule about not being on Earth while we're not needed. Don't worry, we'll meet again soon."

"So I gathered," He said a bit dryly. "Those Tokyo people don't seem to have enough energy to control some pests."

"Don't start," She warned.

"I'm not!" He protested. "Those Tokyo-idiots are really stupid. They can do nothing when they don't have me around."

"Don't be too cocky." Ice said before she disappeared.

He shrugged then covered himself more tightly with his woolen cloak. "Damn it, why do I let myself be pulled into this mess?"

**Kawasaki, Japan**

**1881**

Megumi marched to the front desk and deposited the room key and the money. The man jumped in surprise, looking up from his glasses. Without stopping, she went out towards the door, dragging her bags with her. As expected, the carriage was already outside, waiting for her to get in. The coachman went down from his seat on the front and placed her baggage on the coach.

"Leave for Tokyo immediately! And spare no minute! It's an emergency!" Megumi commanded. The coachman raised his hat slightly, acknowledging her command. He raised his whip on the horses and started them into a fast gallop. Megumi nearly fell out of her seat at the sudden speed, but held her hand tightly on a side handle to regain her balance.

Half an hour after the coach had set out for Tokyo, the horses suddenly stopped on their own, whining and kicking out of control. The coachman tried to control them with the reins and finally managed to calm them, but they weren't at ease. They kept stamping their foot on the ground and no matter what the coachman did, the horses wouldn't move on.

"What's the problem?" Megumi cried, pushing away the curtains of the carriage to look out.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the horses wouldn't move on forward. It's like they're scared of something," The coachman cried in reply, worried over what's happening. "We have to know what it is before we can get a move on."

_I'll bet there's something the horses should be scared about! Demons are all around us!_ Megumi thought, opening the carriage door and stepping out. "Sir, please get inside the carriage." She said in a tight voice, her eyes darting back and forth at the surrounding woods.

The coachman looked confused. "But, ma'am, aren't you my responsibility?" He asked.

"Not this time, sir. Do as I say if you want to live longer."

Hearing her words, the coachman did as she said, suddenly frightened at the intensity of her voice. Megumi radiated a bright green aura, pointing a finger on the ground and circling the carriage. When the circle closed, a green dome appeared, covering the carriage and the horses. The coachman blinked, the green barrier appearing whenever the light shone just right, but mostly invisible to the untrained eye.

Megumi pushed her long hair from her shoulders. "Stay inside until I return," She instructed, her eyes suddenly colored a vivid emerald green. "Don't go out from there. It's dangerous. I'll take care of whatever is frightening the horses immediately." She smiled rather fiercely, like a killer looking for a victim. She passed through the barrier she made, her eyes more vivid than ever.

Walking into the woods, her geta crunching the stiff grass underneath her feet, Megumi stared ahead, her hands ready to do an attack if some demons came out from the shadows. A rustle stopped her from her walking, and her hand rose slightly.

"Guardian, we have been waiting for you to come to us." A snarl emerged from the shadows. "We will kill you!" A demon came out from the shadows, its black claws ready to grasp Megumi's shoulder. With a quick movement of her hand, tree roots sprouted from the ground, the tip piercing the demon on the back. With a loud howl, the demon turned to ashes.

Growls from all around Megumi suddenly rose in intensity. Eyes appeared from every shadow available, low class demons snarling with sharp teeth visible and claws ready to tear her apart. She narrowed her eyes, her aura surrounding her whole body, flowing out and down into the ground.

"If you want me," Megumi started quietly, the tree roots moving again and the branches' tips becoming sharper by the minute. The demons looked up, gnarling when the branches and roots moved in fast speed to pierce them. "Come and get me." She finished, turning around and walking away as her earthly weapons killed the demons and spilled their blood, one by one.

**To Be Continued… **

Reviewers:

**Scarfer**—I never said any of those things, or even implied them. Read again if you want. :)

**Linwe**—I could, but the list doesn't mean I won't add anything more. There is Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Time, Dream, Light, Darkness, Chaos, Weather, Thunder, Ice, Future, Rebirth, Death and Life.

**PsychoSushi**—You got 5 out of 8 correct.

**StormWarrior91**—you also got 5 out of 8 correct.

**Rurouni247**—well, why don't you wait and see?

**MP1**--hugs I'd like to give you a happy hug! OMG! You almost got them correct! But the remaining 4…you only got 1 out of 4. Try again next time! But, goodness, you sure are a stickler for facts! :D

**Pika**—thanks for the review.

Author's Notes: Well, there you have it, the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long to update this. Mirror is taking even longer since I haven't been able to write the chapter just yet. But as you can see from here, there are added Guardians and would make things even more confusing yet. If you're asking if it's the end of the list, then no, the list of Guardians isn't finished yet. I'm adding more. :)

R/R please!


End file.
